1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to network-based remote monitoring technology, and more particularly, to a network-based air-conditioning equipment remote monitoring and management system which allows the user to remotely monitor and perform management tasks on one or more sets of remotely-located air-conditioning equipment systems in a real-time manner via a network system.
2. Description of Related Art
Air-conditioning apparatuses are electricity-consuming devices that are widely installed in nearly all kinds of buildings, including office buildings, factories, hotels, restaurants, hospitals, supermarkets, warehouses, department stores, to name just a few. Air-conditioning equipment systems installed in buildings typically include AHU (Air Handling Unit), PAH (Precooling Air Handler), and FCU (Fan Coil Unit). Basically, these air-conditioning apparatuses are used together to provide a confined room with a moderate temperature level and an adequate amount of oxygen that allow people staying in the room to feel and breathe comfortably.
In the supervisory management of air-conditioning equipment systems installed in buildings, the management personnel usually need to monitor the operating status of the air-conditioning equipment systems during operation. For example, the management personnel need to inspect the ON/OFF state, electricity consumption conditions (load voltage, load current, and power consumption in watts), and whether the air-conditioned room is conditioned to the desired temperature, humidity, and low concentration of carbon-dioxide. Moreover, the management personnel need to constantly check whether all the individual units (i.e., AHU, PAH, FCU, etc.) in the air-conditioning equipment system operate normally. If any individual unit fails to operate normally, the management personnel need to promptly repair or replace the bad unit in order to maintain operability and serviceability of the air-conditioning equipment system. In addition, for energy saving purposes, the management personnel need to learn the total power consumption by each air-conditioning equipment system during a certain period, so that it can be used as a reference for efficient and cost-effective management in the utilization of the air-conditioning equipment systems to save energy and cost.
Traditionally, the above-mentioned air-conditioning equipment monitoring and management tasks are carried out by human labor, i.e., the inspection of the operating status (temperature, humidity, air-blowing speed) is carried out through visual inspection by the management personnel, and the recording of operating characteristics data (i.e., load voltage, load current, and power consumption in watts) is carried out by visually inspecting electronic instruments and then handwriting on papers. When it is required to analyze these operating characteristics data to learn the energy consumption by the air-conditioning equipment, the management personnel then need to perform calculations and analysis through handwork and paperwork.
One apparent drawback to the above-mentioned practice is that the involved paperwork and handwork is highly tedious, laborious, and time-consuming and therefore highly inefficient for the management personnel to implement. In addition, in the event of an abnormal operating condition of the air-conditioning equipment, the management personnel usually cannot be informed of this condition promptly in real time, thus causing a delay to the maintenance/repair work that would undesirably interrupt the serviceability of the air-conditioning equipment.